U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,232 relates to an apparatus for spooling 35 mm photographic film. One end of a strip of film is attached to a spool by a strip of adhesive tape and then the spool is rotated to wind the strip onto the spool. The strip is cut while the trailing end is held by a pair of grippers which prevent clockspringing or unwinding of the strip until an empty magazine is slipped over the spool. In a commercial embodiment of the apparatus illustrated in this patent, the film strip is cut about six to eight inches from the spool, after which a second winding step is required to wind the trailing end of the strip onto the spool while the trailing end is gripped by a pair of rollers. While it is undesirable to have the second winding step, the second step is necessary since the strip cutter cannot be placed close enough to the spool. During the second winding step, the film may be scratched on both sides due to the use of the rollers gripping the trailing end, which may produce quality defects on the photographic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,258 discloses a method and apparatus for winding photographic film onto a spool already enclosed in a cassette or magazine. The spool has a longitudinal slot for receiving the leading end of the film and means are provided within the slot for securing the film to the spool. The magazines are advanced to a winding station where the spools are oriented to receive the leading end of the film, which is then driven through a slot in the magazine and into engagement with the spool. The spool is then rotated to wind a desired length of film into the magazine, after which the strip of film is cut. The apparatus is quite complicated due to the need for driving the film into the magazine, instead of first winding film onto the spool and then inserting the spool into the magazine. The leading end of the film appears to be driven through mechanical guides and therefore is subject to being scratched.
U.S. Pat No. 3,737,113 discloses another apparatus for threading film into a slot in a spool or reel in which the leading end of the film is guided closely by mechanical members which may damage the film. U.S. Pat No. 3,880,373 discloses a reel for photographic film which has a chordal slot into which the leading end of the film is inserted, the slot having a hook or barb which engages the film. In the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,374, take up reels at circumferentially spaced stations are alternately presented with the leading end of a web, by means of an oscillating mechanical guide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,913 shows an apparatus for winding and loading film into magazines, in which the film is engaged by guide and drive rollers as it is wound onto the spool, thus subjecting the film to scratching along its length. Moreover, the inertia introduced into the apparatus by the rollers can limit the speed at which the film can be wound onto the spool and thus increase the time required to produce a completed magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,727 discloses an apparatus for automatically severing a web of material when one roll is filled and reattaching the web to a subsequent core, in which a vacuum drum is used to hold the web during cutting and then deliver the cut end to the next core. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,553 discloses an apparatus for winding film such as typewriter ribbon within a cassette, in which a vacuum probe grips the leading end of the film and presses it radially against a preapplied adhesive on the core of the spool. Because the film apparently is gripped at its very end, the leading end cannot be inserted into a slot in the spool, but must be pressed in place on the exterior of the core. A single vacuum box is provided in the path of the film to the cassette; however, it appears that tension transients caused by upward and downward movement of the film within the vacuum box would be transmitted directly through the film during winding.
In the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,141, a movable shuttle carries a vacuum roller against which the web is cut when one roll is full, after which the vacuum roller delivers the leading end of the web to the next roll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,742 shows an apparatus for loading tape into a cassette in which suction is used to hold the tape in place for cutting and application of leaders, using several shifting and rotating blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,328 shows yet another apparatus for loading tape into a cassette, in which movable vacuum pads are used to hold the tape for cutting and splicing. In the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,226, a suction cup array is used to hold the cut end of a web until a fresh roll has been mounted for attachment to the cut end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,361 shows an apparatus for feeding a web into a slotted take up core.
While such prior art apparatus have experienced a certain measure of acceptance, a need has continued to exist for web winding apparatus which can deliver the web, cut it and attach it to a spool or core without damaging either side of the web, which can minimize tension transients applied to the web during winding and which is capable of high speed operation under such conditions.